


Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare

by sqbr



Category: Dragon Age II, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, Humour, Satire, Transcribed, replaceimage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris encounters a certain popular children's book about wizards and elves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare

[](http://s863.photobucket.com/albums/ab192/sqbr/fanart/?action=view&current=hp.jpg)  


Scene: A book stall, with two dwarves and a sign reading "Fine Dwarven Books. Stone Temptress back in stock"  
Shopkeeper: Are you after anything in particular, serrah?  
Fenris (an elf): Yes. Something simply written, but not insubstantial.  
Shopkeeper: Ooh, I know just the thing!

Fenris (holding a book): Harry Amell and the Malificar's Stone  
Shopkeeper: A real classic from Orzammarr press! It’s the story of a group of young mages who have magical adventures and save the world from the forces of evil.  
Other shopkeeper: Tell him the bit about the elves!

Shopkeeper: ...and then they realise that although the elves don’t want to be freed, it’s still important for the mages to look after them and treat them kindly. Isn’t that nice?  
Fenris looks very angry and is glowing slightly.

Background: The Orzammarr Press building is in flames.  
May Hawke (cheerfully): So are we even now for me persuading you to help defend the circle?  
Fenris (glowering): Not even close.

**Author's Note:**

> I was never entirely happy with the way [non-humans](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Society_for_the_Promotion_of_Elfish_Welfare) (or for that matter muggles) were treated in Harry Potter, but I imagine Fenris would feel a little more strongly. [Here's an excerpt from "Harry Amell and the Malificar's Stone"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/66112). And here's [The Stone Temptress](http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&q=stone+temptress#/d3attcj) :D
> 
> Possibly not entirely in character. Let's assume they let everyone out of the building first, he's not _Anders_.


End file.
